Here's to never growing up
by kali rogers
Summary: Au.Maria and natasha have been lifelong friends with the others,they started kindergarten together and they're going to started high school together.Their experiences through deceptions,friendships,romance and all the things that mature required.All of this just to become the best agents of SHIELD,and the best response team of héroes.I know there's a lot of stories like this but..
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first story in English, so if there are some mistakes just ignored it. I'm from Mexico so I will do an effort to write it as best as possible. Read and review please :) I don't own the marvel characters**

Here's to never growing up

Prologue

It was a cool morning and the only thing breaking the quiet of the day were the sounds of the cars moving on the streets. It had started the school year and Fury was waiting on a bench in front of a kindergarten to open their doors for the children and mothers who would experience the tears of the first day of classes. 

While he was waiting he took some documents from his portfolio and start reading _"Natalie Romanov ..."_ A few days ago one of the teachers had reported to the FBI that she find a girl of no more than five years in her house and she didn't speak English. She was Russian. The FBI tried to do something, their brought a translator but the only thing she said was that her mother was gone. The agency decided that another organization should take care of this. The girl stayed those days with the teacher.

While he was reading the documents and statements of the girl, he heard a few small breaths and sobs from a bush at one side of the kindergarten. He approached with caution and with a slight movement a little girl emerged from the bush. She looked visibly frightened, she had dark straight hair and her fringe covered a little her big blue eyes, her skin color was a little pale and she was wearing a black sweatshirt with dark jeans and black converse. She was around 4 years old and was carrying a small backpack. 

"What are you doing here?" He tried to be the most patient and sweet, but he just couldn't, he took care of adolescents, youth and adults. He was the deputy director of the Institute of SHIELD. That same year had begun implementing education from kindergarten, and although he had proposed and supported the motion, he did not know even how to treat kids. 

"Are you going to send me to detention on my first day?" 

"I am not the director and I don't even know if that exists in kindergarten." 

"Then would you let me alone with my bush?" It caused him much hilarity the way this girl was talked so serious, the only thing that prevented him to laugh was that he was not used to it. Her eyes seemed to have a look too awake for her age. 

"I just want to know why you're here." 

"I'm waiting to them to open the school." she answered gesturing as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "My dad told me to wait here until they open the door." 

"Where is your father?" 

"At home. He's always there. " 

"Why he's not waiting with you?" 

"Sir, you ask too many questions." 

"What's your name?" 

"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers ... but since you insist ... "she extended her little hand cordially." Maria Hill, but don't call me Maria because I hate that name. Nor Mari because it's disgusting. " 

Fury took his hand "Fury, How I'm supposed to call you?" 

" ... Hill. " 

"Why don't you come to wait on the bench with me?" With a straight face, Maria came out of the bush and began walking beside him. What surprised him was that while walking, he felt the girl was trying to take his hand. Fury didn't reject her little fingers and guided her to the bench. When they sat, the girl began to turn everywhere. 

"And where is he?" 

"Where is who?" 

"Your child." 

"Child? 

"Yes, if you don't have one I don't understand why you're here, unless…you come to study Nick?" In response he just stared at her keeping his cool look. "Yeah, I thought it was ridiculous." 

"I didn't come with a child. I came for a child. Specifically a girl. " 

"So that's what happens when parents don't come early for their children? They just give them away? " 

"No, of course not. Now that's ridiculous. Who told you that? " 

"My dad. He said that if he didn't come for me, my teachers will give me away." 

"Why he said that?" 

"I guess he didn't want to bring me. Actually I didn't want to come. He says school is a waste of time." 

"And you believe him?" The more they talked, the more he realized that the man she called dad was a bad influence. He hoped she wouldn't suffer a kind of abuse. 

"No... I've never been to school so I can't give my opinion." What caught his attention was that he had seen children who will be entering at his school and none had much vocabulary as her, maybe the attitude of his dad had made her mature. Maybe she just lived with adults and that's why she spoke that way. 

Maria began to move her bangs and began scratching her forehead, Fury observed a scar that seemed to be healed. "¿What's that on your forehead?" 

She just stared at him and her eyes began to move slightly in every direction like she was trying to find a lie in the air. 

"... hmm ... Why do you want to know? It's as if I was rude and wonder why you have an eye patch. Would you tell me? " 

"I think you're right." 

"…I fell down the stairs."

"Really? How? "

"Why are you asking so much? Not to be rude but I like the silence. "

"You're telling me to shut up?" 

Maria looked at him with her blue eyes and nodded her head slightly. She was too smart and she knew how to give indirect. What if he could mold all her personality into something good before his dad ruined it? Because he was already starting to. 

They were silent for several minutes until she began to feel somewhat uncomfortable and began to sigh several times row, reaching the point of annoy him.

"Could you please stop doing that? I also like silence. " 

"I can't help it, I need to breathe." 

"It is not necessary to do so over the top." 

"Breathing counts as noise?" Maria waited for him to answer but he simply ignored her, so she began to pull his arm. 

"Hey! Fury! Give me attention! If you answer me I will tell you what happened with my forehead." 

"Yes, if you breathe in this way counts as noise." Maria smiled at the speed of his response . "Will you tell me what happened to you?" Just then they heard opened the gates of the school and a teacher kept the keys in her bag. Fury got up quickly to ask for Natalie. While he was walking he felt quick footsteps behind him. 

"Hey! Wait for me! " 

The teacher heard Maria's voice and stopped at the door. 

"Excuse me, I'm looking for ..." 

"Hey! Why did you leave me behind? "Maria came panting and placed beside him. 

"May I? I'm talking about. " 

"Are you Nicholas Fury?" Maria covered her mouth with her hands. 

"Your name is Nicholas?" Asked with a huge smile. 

"Yes, I am." Maria frowned when he ignored her. 

"Okay. The teacher Johnson is waiting for you in the office. Please come in." 

Fury followed the teacher to the Principal's Office while Maria was trying to follow him. When they reached the door he turned to the girl who was staring at him. "Sit here and wait me, I have to fix an issue in there and then you and I will talk seriously about that scar. Okay? " 

"But I want ..." 

"No buts. Sit on the floor and wait. " 

Maria walked with big steps to show him she was angry. Then she sat down and rested her face in her hands. After several minutes she watched the children that arrived with their mothers. She saw their moms hugging, kissing and gave them delivered directly to the teachers. Others were comforted by their mothers while spilling drops of tears on their cheeks. "They're fools. Why cry so much? They even had new backpacks and a mom." She watched with sadness the kids that have a hand to hold on. Where was her mother? What she knew was that his father never spoke of her, once she saw him looking at a picture of her and saw the tears coming out of his eyes. If she asked her uncle, he changed the subject and Maria learned that she shouldn't see pictures of her mom, because her dad said she wasn't valuable enough to know and that stay clearer when she got that scar on his forehead. Maria got up her bangs and began to scratch her forehead; she liked removing traces of blood of the scar, which had encouraged the healing process of the wound. 

More and more children arrived, some began to play right away and as they ran in front of Maria, she greeted them but the only answer she got was a repulsive gesture, a joke or a slight bow. "I hate the timid." 

Finally the bell rang and Maria got up heavily to find what would be her classroom, but not before turning to see Fury. When he didn't come out she started walking to ask where her classroom was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait…but finally here's chapter 2. I don't own marvel characters…just Marlene and Jimmy Robinson. ignore the mistakes and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

**Last Days of School**

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

I hid my head in my pillow when I heard the clock alarm.

"Maria! Wake up and turn off the alarm!"

Even when I heard her voice I decided to stay in bed.

"Maria! Turn it off!"

"You're the one who is awake! Why don't you come and turn it off by yourself? What are you waiting for?"

"I'm waiting you to get ready."

I lifted my head and I stared at my roommate. She was standing in front of me and wearing a red blouse sleeveless, black pant and her dark military boots; her red short hair was brushed and she was carrying a black jacket.

"Wow! You took a bath."

Natasha went to the alarm and turned it off. "Yes, I did. Like always. And you should take one. You haven't seen your face have you?"

I groaned and got up of my bed. "You really enjoy last days at school, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Especially when we're going to high school."

"But, I thought you hated high school?"

"Yes, still, but I feel there are fewer years to get out of school and start in SHIELD." Natasha and I are the best friends, we met at kindergarten and then we became friends with the others. Fury always says that we are an especial generation because we're the first class in SHIELD studying since kinder. the first ones in the class were Virginia, Jane and her friend Darcy, Sharon (duh!), Natasha, Clint and the twins Marlene and Jimmy (who has a crush on me) and me; in elementary school Bruce was added to the class and then in middle school Thor arrived to our school at the same time Maya did. Like I was saying, we are inseparable and even when we never demonstrate our affection like Virginia and Jane, or like Sharon and the other girls; we know that if someone messes with one of us, the other will give it a kick in the ass.

"You should get ready."

"Why? It's the penultimate day at school, I was thinking in not assist to math class." Actually I was really tired, the last night we were playing video games with Clint, and we went to sleep at 4 o' clock. Natasha didn't look tire because she was an expert in not sleeping. I hated that of her.

"You're not going to reprove math because of your absences, Maria."

"Ok, just give me a few minutes and I will be ready."

"Don't take so long because we have only 20 minutes before the first class."

"What?! You gotta be kidding me!"

The classroom was at the other side of the building, and it always took me 15 minutes to take a shower.

"Why you didn't wake me up?"

Natasha just stared at me. She seemed to be so calm; maybe she had the perfect type to be a spy...maybe.

"First, I woke up a little late; second, you looked really tired; and third, the last time I woke you up, you punched me in my nose."

"Really? Well, you deserve it. We're going to be late...again, and it's your fault!"

"My fault? You were the one who invited Clint yesterday."

"You could have stopped me; it's your room too."

"Instead of arguing with me, you should get ready."

I walked furiously to the bathroom. I didn't have enough time to take a shower, so I decided just cleaned my face. I wet my hair (because it was still having the pillow on it) and then I brushed it. I put on my favorite pants (I wore it the previous day but I didn't had others.) I take my shirt of the school's football team which had Thor's number in the back (Jane wanted all of us to support him) and when I was doing me a ponytail and covering my left eye with my fringe, I heard someone knocking at my door and then Natasha yelling at me.

"Maria! Clint It's here! Get out of there!"

"I'm coming!"

I heard the door opening and both of them started talking.

"_Let me guess: you didn´t wake her up right?"_

"_Yes, but don't say anything because she's very angry."_

"_Don't worry, I'm used to. You always forget to wake her in the last days."_

When I finished, I tried to get out of the bathroom, but I almost fell with the thousand pairs of Natasha's shoes. I heard their laughs and I open the door.

"Shut up you morons. I heard what you said Clint, and redhead, where is the shoes organizer I gave you in Christmas?

"You don't want to know."

We run to the lockers, and I opened mine to get my books.

"Hey Maria! Finally you're here."

I just stared at Peter Parker in my locker…again. "Hey! Who did it this time Pete?"

"Sharon Carter and her new friends…here, your math book."

He gave my book and just smiled at me. "Her new friends, huh?"

"Yes, you know the guys in freshman and sophomore. Please tell me you're not going to kick their ass just because you hate Sharon… you're doing for me, right?"

"Who said I'm going to do something?"

"Well, maybe you could get us out of here?"

"Don't tell me Johnny is here too?"

"Well we are friends; he's in Natasha's locker."

"That's Natasha responsibility."

Natasha was standing behind of me. "Hey Nat!"

"I have told you lots of times. Don't call me Nat."

"Tasha, Johnny is in your locker."

"Fine." When she opened it, Johnny was holding her math book and smiled at her. "Hi Tasha."

"Don't call me like that."

"Well, have a good day."

Both looked at me terrified. "Wait, you're not going to help us?"

"Guys, it's your fault. You're always getting in trouble with the older. And I'm going to high school; I can't protect you all the time. Also I have math and I can't be late."

"But we didn't do anything. I wasn't flirting with one of their girlfriends, we were just walking and they put us here." Well it seems that Johnny didn't do any stupid (like always) to deserve it. We were always protecting them, because they were little, in mature and because they seem us like their old sisters.

"Okay, we will talk to Sharon; come on Maria."

"Hey you're forgetting something."

Natasha stared at Johnny. "Nope."

"Come on Tasha, let's get them out. But it's the last time we do this. Understand?

We took them out of our lockers and run to the class with Barton following us.

"Hey! Were you have been?"

"In the bathroom. You want to know what I was doing."

"No!" we yelled at him in unison and stopped in front of the door. The teacher was passing list.

"At least we aren't the first in the list right?

"Shit! I'm the second!"

Barton pulled us away and opened the door. We heard the voice of the teacher.

"Barton?"

"HERE!"

All the classroom stared at us and the teacher gave us a disapprove look.

"Well, someone almost reprove math in the penultimate day of school. The three of you are so lucky guys. Come in, and remember: in high school, no one is going to wait you, to give the class."

We entered and took a sit. All the teachers said the same, when we were at kindergarten they said that elementary school will be difficult, the same when we passed to middle school and now this. The same speech all the years…

I took my sit between Clint and Romanoff. We always sat in the back. In front of me was Jimmy Robinson, like I said before he had a crush on me and he always find a chance to demonstrate it. In his right side was Sharon Carter, my nemesis. Well, maybe I exaggerate; we just hated each other. She's the typical social butterfly of the school, cheerleader, and she hates my friends. We used to be the best friends: Natasha, Sharon and I, but in third grade she stole my science homework and we had the greatest fight in the whole story of the school. We are good in martial arts, so you can imagine.

In the left side of Jimmy was Darcy Lewis, she was lazy, sarcastic and she hated Sharon just like me, so we are good friends. She's often with us, but her best friends are Virginia Potts and Jane Foster. Virginia is the sweetest girl in the classroom, she's so innocent and cute and has good scores at class; her father is an agent of the FBI, and he thinks that we're a bad influence for his little girl. I hate that Sharon is always trying to hurt her. Jane Foster is one of the smartest girls on the classroom (Darcy, Natasha and I are clever not smart) and she's an expert in science and physics; Thor is her boyfriend and they're always together, but it's disgusting when they're kissing and hugging.

Bruce it's the smartest boy in the class (well just in math, science and computer science, because he isn't good at physical education and in literature he tries to analyze the feelings.) he's shy, and he's always trying to not get angry, none of us know why. The last in the list are Maya Hansen and Marlene Robinson; Maya is the other smartest girl, when we're in science Maya, Jane and Bruce always have discussions and the rest of us don't understand anything. She's the only girl in Sharon's group who I can talk in calm. I think she knows that we are good guys. Marlene is also Sharon's friend and Jimmy's sister. The only thing I like of her it's that she thinks Jimmy shouldn't be flirting with me, when she says that, I always support her, but never works. Anyway she has the worst scores of the group; Darcy isn't good at school because she's lazy, but Marlene isn't good at school because she's a stupid, silly and materialist girl. I hate her. Sharon has a style to insult and hurt you, but Marlene not, so she looks like an idiot when she tries to argue with us.

The teacher gave us some exercises to practice before going to high school. Then she started to write the results in the black board while she was asking us. I turn to the window. It was a sunny day; we could have been playing with water balloons outside instead of studying here. Playing like little kids, before we have to grow up. Everyone is saying to us that we have to be mature, stop playing like kids, stop making jokes, begin to act like ladies (because, except Jane and Virginia, we are the kind of girls that can kick boys, play foot ball with them, dress any color except pink and doesn't care how we look.) I really didn't want to grow up. I was afraid of what I was supposed to do in the real world. I always dream to become an agent of SHIELD and save the world with Natasha, Clint and Fury, but the director Jameson always said that I was an irresponsible girl and very rebel. And my father didn't help so much, he was always insulting me and saying I was nothing, even when I didn't see him so often…

"Hill? Are you here?"

I heard my name and stopped thinking. Everyone was looking at me waiting for an answer.

"What?"

"Are you paying attention?"

"Yes."

"Could you tell me the answer?"

"Hmm…" I heard the laughs of Sharon and the rest of my enemies.

"Hey Sharon, if you know the answer, tell us."

She stopped and the teacher stared at me a little angry.

"I'm asking you, not Sharon."

In that moment someone knock the door and she opened it. Jimmy turned to me and smile.

"You silly, the answer is 3."

"Yes I know it. I was just testing Sharon." When she heard her name, she groaned to me.

"Well, maybe you should practice."

"You too. These is how you treated girls?"

"Come on Maria. You know you're a different girl right?"

"Shut up Jimmy or I will kill you. And you know I never fail."

Jimmy looked at Natasha terrified and left me alone.

"Thanks."

"Why don't you protect yourself? You know you can kill him."

"Well, I don't want to have troubles. You know that Jameson hates me, and I wouldn't be surprised if he call me to his office just because I breathe."

"Maria Hill, director Jameson wants to see you."

"You were saying?"

I smiled to Natasha. "I'm not surprised."

I got out of the classroom and followed Miss Clear (Jameson's assistant) to the office. Yes, this was the worst day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**Of troubles and parties**

I walked straight to the office. Everyone was working and Clear was keeping her mouth shut; that wasn't a good sign.

While she was telling Jameson that I was there, I saw Fury approaching to me. He looked very angry.

"Good morning, deputy director. How are you today?" I showed him my biggest smile.

"Disappoint. What are you doing here? What you did this time?"

He knows us very well. "I was just... you trust me?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm asking."

"That isn't trust."

He stared at me with serious eyes. "I'm serious."

"Me too. I just breathed and now he wants to punish me."

He smiled a little. I haven't seen him smiling since Jameson began as the principal and we exploited the laboratory for the first time. Yeah, I said the first time. That day we made ourselves a bad reputation, but we didn't want Jameson as the principal.

Maybe Fury is serious but he loves us anyway; and we love him. For some of us is almost a father (because Virginia and Thor have a father. The rest of us are dysfunctional).

"I hope you haven't done something stupid this time. He's exhausted of your behavior."

"It's ironic that this time I don't know what I did. I tried to be good this week."

"And what about the rest of the year?"

Well...do I have to answer?

Clear came from the office and she called me to enter.

"Maybe you can go with me, just in case he wants to kill me."

"If you're not rude, he won't do anything."

"Maria Hill, come right now. He's waiting for you, and he doesn't have all the time."

Fury put his hand in my shoulder and talked to me quietly "Maybe you should go, before she bites you."

I looked at him and smiled. "I promise the next time I will enter with you."

"I hope that next time will be soon." He stared at me furiously and I run to the office. I'm more afraid of Fury than of Jameson.

I sat at the chair in front his desk. His chair was turned and I couldn't see his face.

"I guess you're wondering why I called you."

_"Because I'm the best student in the world"_ I think that reason was obvious.

"Nope. I really don't know."

"Maria, I heard you were late this morning." He turned to me and stared seriously. I almost started laughing.

"So, I'm here just because I was late at Math?"

"No. I just wanted to talk with you."

When this suddenly friendship started? Hell, I hate him so much.

"Why?"

"Because you're growing up and I need to tell you about high school."

I didn't know he care about me. "Why?"

He grinned and took a sip of his coffee. "You don't trust me right?"

I shook my head. "Right, honestly I called you here for an important reason. The director of SHIELD is coming today, and I wanted you to promise me you won't do anything stupid today. I know all of you very well, and damn, all of you have bad luck."

"But why me?"I was offended. "Why just me? I mean, Banner, Darcy and Jane are the ones who exploit things, Virginia is…well, she's just Virginia. Barton and Romanoff are the ones who get in trouble and Thor is the provocative one. And that isn't all, the Robinsons are morons, Carter always provokes me and Maya always changes Banner's experiments."

"Yeah, but when I caught them, you're always around; and you're a kind of boss for them."

"Me? Why do you think they destroy everything? Because they never listen to me!"

"I'm afraid you're wrong… YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING BECAUSE YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME!"

Great, now he was yelling and in front of my freaking face. Mental note: always follow Fury's advices.

"…ok…" I said quietly. He calmed down and took his seat.

"So, you're saying you're not the boss… tell me who's idea was exploiting the lab when I started as the principal?"

"You don't still angry for that, right?" I tried to put puppy eyes, but I couldn't. That's Sharon's and Virginia's ability.

"Well… you don't have idea how much it cost. Which are your plans for today?"

"Exploit the math classroom." I murmured and he stared at me.

"What did you say?"

"Do my homework, not move from my place and try to keep myself out of the director's way?"

"Thanks."

"May I leave now?"

"Just a one thing. If you do something that ruins the director's visit I swear I will punish all of you."

"How can you punish us? The year is almost finishing."

"Maybe I can send you home before. I guess your dad will be happy to see you."

That son of bitch. I felt all my body shivering when he mentioned my father. I hate him, always punching me and always taking women to home. Sometimes I think that he didn't love my mother and he was just an asshole.

"And I will be happy to see him too." I said sarcastically while he was smiling. That stupid principal was freaking me out.

I walked out of the office and started walking when I saw Fury staring at me.

"Are you ok? What did he tell you?"

"Nothing, just the same speech, with some yelling."

"Well, I hope you won't provoke him today. Did you hear about the director?"

"Yeah, that's why he called me, to make sure I won't kill the director or that he won't kill me; whatever happens first."

I went out of the offices and walked to the classroom. Great, now I have lost lots of explanations in math because of a stupid chat with Jameson.

"Hey! Maria!"

I turned and I saw Phil running to me. He was another of my friends, but he was 2 years older than me. We met him when Tasha and I saved him of bullies. Yes, he was older, but he was naive and we weren't. The only thing I hate from him is that he's the biggest fan of Captain America.

"Hey! You should be at class, right?"

"Really? What about you?"

"I went with Jameson."

"Oh my! Tell me you didn't explore in the air vents with Clint again."

"Hey! No, I didn't. And that was just a time. Why are you here?"

"I was looking for you. Guess where I have been?"

"I don't have humor to guess…"

"Well, do you remember Lola?"

"Damn it Phil! I've told you a lot of times… it's a car not a girl."

"Whatever. Reed Richards and I went to explore in Lola the other side of the organization and… promise me you won't tell anything."

"Yeah, I promise." I said indifferently while I kept walking.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"We entered in SHIELD."

"Yeah, well… WHAT?!"

I stared at him. He grinned. "I thought you would react like that."

I took the necklace of his shirt and shook him hard. "WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE THINKING?! DO YOU KNOW THAT IT'S FORBIDDEN TO GO THERE?! I'M TRYING TO KEEP MYSELF AND ALL THE GUYS OUT OF TROUBLE AND YOU DO THIS?!"

He looked at my eyes with fear. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you what we did after that."

I shook him worst this time. "NOW TELL ME WHAT YOU DID ASSHOLE?!"

"If you let me go… I'll tell you."

When he was free of my madness, he stared at me worried and murmured something I couldn't believe.

"We saw Captain America."

"What?"

"I SAW CAPTAIN AMERICA!" He covered his mouth and I started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

"That's the worst lie you've told me."

"I'm not lying. I swear."

"Phil, he died in the ocean. We confirmed it when we hacked SHIELD. You saw it by yourself."

"No, he didn't."

"How do you know he had even existed?"

"Because I believe it. He wasn't a mark, he was a hero. He IS a hero. Also I have his cards."

I didn't have an argument to that. And he knew it. We grinned and he put his arm in my back, while I snapped him in the back of his head.

"You always win, and that isn't fair Coulson."

"Sorry, but I'm the best in this kind of things."

"Just promise me you won't do that again. If you don't, I'll kill you and then Jameson will kill me."

We stopped at the door of my classroom.

"Don't worry; I don't think Jameson hates you like that."

"I wish I could believe that." We said goodbye and I entered in the classroom. When I took my seat I started thinking about what Phil have said. Maybe that was stupid, but, he saw Captain America in SHIELD? What does that mean? Phil didn't mention if he was alive. I always have heard about stories and legends in SHIELD. Nobody knows what's in the other building. Everyone discovered it in freshman year. There's a kind of vocational trip, that all of us have to do. But I don't have friends in high school, just Phil and he said the trip was amazing…

"Hey! What did Jameson tell you?" I didn't hear Barton speaking at me until I received a hit in my head. It was a little ball of paper.

"Barton, stop doing that. I've told you; if you need my attention, just tell me."

"I did, but you never listen."

"What do you want?"

"What happened in Jameson's office?"

"I'll tell you later because I need everyone to hear it."

Clint groaned and returned to his exercises. When the bell rang we all run to the door and we got together in the hall.

When everyone was around me, I put my serious face on.

"Hey, everyone. Stop talking and pay me attention."

"FRIENDS! LADY HILL WANTS TO SAY SOMETHING!"

Everyone stared at Thor while we were rubbing our ears. "Thank you Thor…I guess."

"Anyway, that cry was unnecessary."

"Darcy, you're always using a bonnet covering your ears; that cry didn't affect you."

She showed me her tongue and I continued talking. "Well, I guess everyone saw me going to Jameson's office."

"Like always."

"What did you say Jane?"

"That you didn't deserve to go there."

"Just tell us what he wanted."

"Right, thanks God someone it's interested. Thanks Clint."

"He's not interested in your talking." I stared at Bruce questioningly.

"Do you know what he did this week?"

We looked at Clint. He blushed and looked horrified at Bruce.

"Don't say it, Bruce. You're my friend!"

"But I'm exhausted of covering your stupidities!"

"What you've done? Please don't tell me it was the air vents again."

"Hey! That time was your fault too."

"He put an explosive arrow in Clear's office."

"WHAT?!" we yelled at him in unison and he covered his ears because Thor was by his side.

"Okay, we need to calm down… WHY DID YOU PUT THERE THE DAMN ARROW?!" We saw Natasha yelling at him, and she wasn't calm…

"Nat, calm down." He was almost begging.

"NO!"

"Please Nat?"Virginia put her puppy eyes.

"Right. We can kill you later."

"Now listen to me. The director of SHIELD is visiting the school today."

Everyone yelled in happiness. "But we're going to keep ourselves out of his way."

Everyone groaned with sadness. "How are we going to tell the director about the injustices committed here?"

"Thor, you talk like a gentleman." Jane seem to be proud of be his girlfriend.

"Well, then tell me how he can believe us if we keep putting explosive arrows in the offices?"

"Hey! Don't look at me. Maybe I can turn off the arrow."

I pointed Clint. "You, do that." I pointed the rest of us. "And the rest of us, we're going to the next class."

"Which is in the lab." Everyone turned to Darcy. She had a frightening smile in her face.

"No Darcy, we're not destroying the lab again." Bruce said pointing at her.

"Awww! How can I demonstrate I'm against to this educational system?"

"Not sure if exploit the school will solve everything."

"Virginia, maybe we can make the try."

"Darcy! Just go to the class."

"Right." She murmured while she walked through the hall with Thor and Jane behind her.

"Clint, do what I told you."

"Yes mom." Clint started walking and Bruce went with him to make sure he won't kill someone.

"Well, come on girls." We followed Virginia to the lab. If Jameson didn't want us getting in trouble, maybe he could cancelled chemistry class… maybe he was provoking us.

"Did you hear about today girls?" Virginia smiled to us.

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, I heard that Sharon Cart…"

"Oh! Please Potts!" I interrupted her.

"What?"

"The day was so beautiful and you ruined it mentioning her name."

"You will never forgive her, right?"

I shook my head. "Never in a million years."

"Well, I don't like her too, but tell us what you know about her."

"Nat!"

"Shut up Hill."

"Well I heard that she is doing a party tonight, in the football field. And she invited guys from high school."

At this point we were outside of the door. "You know that she won't ever invite us."

"Well, maybe that's why she gave me this."

Virginia showed us an invitation, but she moved her hand… she had 8 invitations.

"Really?!" we yelled in unison and took the invitations.

"Yes. I think this is a great chance to make new friends at high school."

"But, why in the football field? The director knows about this?" Natasha asked without stop looking at her invitation.

"Well, I really don't know. But I guess he knows. She won't do something stupid like that."

We kept looking at the invitations. "Do you think?"

"Come on girls! It's a good chance. You know how I love going to parties."

"Virginia, you still don't know her. She's such a…"

I lift my head and met her blue eyes. Yes, her stupid puppy eyes.

"If you don't go, Nat won't, if she doesn't go, neither Clint. If Clint doesn't go, Bruce won't. If Bruce doesn't go, Darcy won't and if…"

"Okay, okay I got it Potts."

"And?" she's like a little sister to me…I can't say no to those eyes.

"Right, let me think it and I'll tell you after the class, okay?"

"Ok." We entered to the lab, while I was thinking about that party… Sharon hates us. So, why she would invite us to that kind of party? Also, she's the favorite student of Jameson (Fury knows that she's the worst girl in the world), why she couldn't just ask to have the football field? It was strange, I had a bad feeling but Virginia wanted to go. She never went to parties, and she was a good girl. She deserved some relax. Something wasn't right, but I just wanted Virginia to have fun…

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait…**

**I just want you to know that I'm going to leave this story for a while, I have to do an essay about Pride and Prejudice (analyze the movie and the book), also I have to study piano for my exam in December (I have just memorized 5 of my 9 pieces, my teacher wants to kill me every class). Maybe after November 21 I'll return to my story…**

**Anyway, read and review. Let me know what you think and have a good day :) (Or night…)**


End file.
